Amor en tiempos de guerra
by Saya Christopher
Summary: "Un joven doncel que guardaba en su corazón grandes heridas y el más grande secreto jamás antes contado. Un varón que ha heredado el trono de Asgard recientemente buscando esposo. La gran codicia de un hombre los unirá en matrimonio ¿Podrá el joven doncel y Rey de Camelot conquistar a su esposo o será una más de las batallas que tendrá que pelear en el nombre de su reino?"
1. Chapter 1

"_Un joven doncel que guardaba en su corazón grandes heridas y el más grande secreto jamás antes contado. Un varón que ha heredado el trono de Asgard recientemente buscando esposo. La gran codicia de un hombre los unirá en matrimonio ¿Podrá el joven doncel y Rey de Camelot conquistar a su esposo o será una más de las batallas que tendrá que pelear en el nombre de su reino?"_

**Prólogo**

Se escuchaban claramente los cascos de los caballos golpear frenéticamente aquel campo maltrecho por los años y las luchas que había soportado. A lo lejos se veía al sol ocultarse para dar paso a la noche y en las largas praderas se veían los cuerpos de los caídos en guerra. El aire era frío y lúgubre, como una noche de otoño. Los soldados levantaban los cadáveres para amontonarlos y prenderles fuego, era lo único que podían hacer, no podían arriesgarse a sufrir una epidemia.

—Itachi, debemos volver. La campaña ha terminado por hoy, aunque tuvimos muchas bajas, no se comparan con las sufridas por Orochimaru-sama — terminó de explicar un soldado que estaba de pie junto al caballo de aquel hombre que permanecía en silencio con la espada aún en mano.

— Está bien, Kisame. Ya nos vamos ¡Dejen los cuerpos como están, debemos volver antes de que el sol salga!

— ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! —respondieron al unísono los soldados tomando sus caballos y siguiendo a su líder que galopaba con la velocidad del viento.

**Campamento del ejército de Ávalon.**

— Ha sido un día ajetreado pero pudimos ganar una batalla más, con esto nuestros reinos se acercan más a la victoria —dijo el anciano que estaba de pie con la atención de todos los presentes sobre su persona. El Rey de Ávalon, Uchiha Madara, escuchaba atentamente sin decir palabra al igual que los demás reyes que se encontraban ahí.

Hace dos meses se habían visto en la penosa necesidad de unir sus fuerzas. Orochimaru se estaba moviendo rápido, ganando reinos y haciendo que gente inocente muriera en el proceso.

— Con todo respeto — dijo un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años ganando la atención de todos los presentes al levantarse y tomar la palabra, callando así los vítores que se habían ganado las dichas por aquel anciano de los ahí presentes y menos expertos en las artes de las armas — estoy de acuerdo en que ha sido una victoria significativa, pero eso no significa que esto se haya terminado. Orochimaru volverá con más fuerza buscando nuestros cuellos como la ponzoñosa serpiente que es.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Tobirama, no debemos tomar esto a la ligera. Además, las batallas que hemos ganado las hemos ganado con mucho esfuerzo. No podemos seguir así, si seguimos con estas victorias pírricas nosotros mismos terminaremos aniquilando a nuestro ejército en unas semanas.

La tienda entera estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Se podía sentir la tensión y se podía ver la preocupación en los rostros de aquellos reyes ahí reunidos, venidos de todo el continente. Sin más remedio, el rey de Ávalon decidió hablar.

— Es cierto, estamos muy lejos aún de la victoria pero aún así, no podemos dejarnos derrotar, perder no es una opción.

— Usted dijo que traería a su mejor guerrero, que con su espada no caeríamos. Disculpe, pero no veo a tan fantástico titán. —el joven rubio mostró su característica sonrisa zorruna, que le había dado el título de kurama.

— ¡Naruto! — un joven no mayor que él y de cabello carmín le dio un codazo a su insensato amigo llamando su atención en voz baja. — has demostrado ser un gran soldado, pero eso no te da derecho a ser sarcástico.

— tsk — chasqueó la lengua el rubio sin interés en lo que su amigo decía.

Naruto Namikaze había heredado el trono de Asgard hace solo un año. El antiguo rey había sido asesinado por unos bandidos al volver de una misión. En aquel tiempo Asgard se había convertido en un pueblo próspero y de excelente material militar. Esta era una de las razones de que estuviera sentado en aquella mesa entre tantos grandes hombres a tan temprana edad.

Madara se había quedando mirando al joven, no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna. Él sabía que tenía al mejor soldado pero también sabía que este lo odiaba y a decir verdad él también lo hacía. Aún así debía admitir que era el más indicado para llevarlos a la victoria, además tenía intereses personales al traerlo.

— No se preocupe, Lord Namikaze, él llegará pronto. —dijo para levantarse y abandonar el recinto acompañado de su guardia personal.

Una vez el Rey hubo salido, los demás se levantaron para ir hacia sus respectivas carpas. Solo aquel pelirrojo y el rubio se quedaron sentados, con las copas de vino aún enfrente de ellos.

— ¿Crees que sea tan fantástico como dice? —preguntó el pelirrojo vaciando su copa de una sola vez.

— No lo sé, pero me inquieta. Ese viejo no hace más que hablar del fantástico guerrero y fanfarronear. Me dan hasta ganas de probar en un duelo qué tan bueno es. Por cierto, el codazo en las costillas te costará caro, Gaara.

— Hum. —sonrió el susodicho mientras se ponía de pie.

En esos momentos oyeron los cascos de los caballos. Sabían que eran los soldados que salieron esa mañana. Salieron a su encuentro. Eran una gran fila de hombres precedida por un caballero de armadura negra como la noche, que hacía una perfecta combinación con su largo cabello azabache y sus ojos tan oscuros como un recóndito bosque encantado. Aquel hombre bajó de su caballo con gran ligereza, mientras lo acariciaba y se lo encargaba a uno de los hombres.

— ¡Lord Itachi! Me alegra ver que regresó a salvo —expresó el rubio estrechando su mano.

— La verdad es que fue una batalla difícil. Creo que debemos buscar un buen plan, si esto sigue así no aguantaremos mucho. —dijo el joven sentándose frente a la fogata recientemente encendida, recibiendo un plato de sopa caliente que degustó al instante.

El joven rubio lo observó detenidamente, se veía cansado, sus ojeras estaban más marcadas que de costumbre. Aquel hombre se había ganado su simpatía, si bien solía ser altanero con los demás, con él era diferente porque había sido el único en recibirlo sin prejuzgarlo por su edad. No dijo nada, solo se sentó al lado de aquel caballero que miraba el fuego como si de lo más interesante se tratase.

— No te preocupes, las cosas mejorarán —dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro— además tu padre insiste con la historia de aquel caballero misterioso, más grande que Ricardo "Corazón de león".

No pasó desapercibido para él el gesto de Itachi, un gesto lleno de dolor y algo de sorpresa. Al parecer, a él tampoco le agradaba tanto aquel caballero.

**Aguas del río Cardona.**

— La noche está silenciosa pero aún así se siente el baile frenético del viento ¿Estará Hades por aquí? —rió aquel joven de cabello naranja apoyado tratando de tocar el agua con las manos mientras el bote seguía en movimiento.

— Te caerás, Pain.

— No seas aguafiestas, Konan. Además, a nuestro joven amo no parece importarle.

— Está más concentrado en lo que pasará mañana. —dijo la joven observando a su amo que miraba hacia adelante en la parte más alejada de aquel barco de guerra que era seguido por otros miles que guardaban a las más temibles bestias.

El viento golpeaba su rostro como el látigo de Kronos pero poco le importaba. Una noche fría más, una oscura noche como el negro de su cabello. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial.

— ¿Ya me has olvidado, padre? Aquí va el gran Rey de Camelot, prepárate, rey de Ávalon.

_**Flashback**_

La noche fría escondía su pequeño cuerpo, aquel niño recluso en esa torre. No había conocido el amor de nadie, en sus ojos solo había soledad. Trató de levantarse pero el dolor en su espalda no se lo permitió. Llegó a su cama y a través de la supuesta ventana miró a las estrellas.

— Algún día volverá el Ángel de la muerte, te lo prometo, mamá —dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y caer en brazo de morfeo.

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Saya Christopher**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Un joven doncel que guardaba en su corazón grandes heridas y el más grande secreto jamás antes contado. Un varón que ha heredado el trono de Asgard recientemente buscando esposo. La gran codicia de un hombre los unirá en matrimonio ¿Podrá el joven doncel y Rey de Camelot conquistar a su esposo o será una más de las batallas que tendrá que pelear en el nombre de su reino?"_

**I**

Eos daba el anuncio de un nuevo día con el primer claror y las primeras aves cantando en los campos. Los soldados desde muy temprano alistaban sus armas para un nuevo día de batalla, daban el saludo al nuevo día pero no sabían si podrían ver al sol ocultarse de nuevo.

El joven rubio salió de su carpa con su espada en mano, empezó a hacer algunos giros simulando una batalla con un enemigo inexistente. Siempre hacía eso, desde niño, su madre solía decir que peleaba con sus propios demonios. Esa mañana tenía algo especial, no sabía que era, pero la brisa parecía más suave que de costumbre y traía un rico olor a jazmines, raro en esa época del año.

— ¿Tan temprano y haciendo gala de la esquizofrenia, amigo? —rió Gaara burlándose de su amigo que caminaba hacia la fogata en donde estaban entregando el desayuno.

— Muy gracioso, Mapache. Por cierto, esta es la primera batalla que pelearemos ¿No estás nervioso? —tomó asiento en un viejo tronco caído y roído por los años, acercando su tazón de lo que parecía leche, aunque ni él estaba seguro, tenía un olor bastante peculiar.

Gaara sonrió al ver a su amigo olfatear el líquido, luego de observarlo un rato fue hacia él y se acomodó a su lado.

— No olvides —le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida — que esta no es mi primera batalla como rey. Ya he tenido unas cuantas. Naruto, ya deja de oler la bebida, no sabe tan mal, solo tómala de golpe.

El rubio sonrió y lo imitó con mucha gracia, solo que a mitad del contenido fue presa del terrible olor que desprendía y lo escupió sin más remedio al piso, haciendo que su amigo riera a carcajadas. Bufó algo molesto y se limpió la boca con el brazo.

— Hay gente que se acostumbra al sabor de la comida en las batallas, yo personalmente no lo hago.

Ahí estaba nuevamente el caballero del pelo negro y largo al que habían visto el día anterior tan desgastado, ahora de verdad parecía un príncipe. Sonrió a los dos jóvenes y se sentó con ellos, claro que a diferencia de aquellos, él no traía un tazón de aquel líquido.

— ¿No vas a comer nada antes de irnos? —preguntó el joven rey de Asgard con mucha curiosidad.

— No, yo tengo lo que se llama un estómago nervioso. Por cierto, Naruto ¿Te han hablado de tu prometido? —sacó el tema a colación aprovechando que había pocas personas alrededor. Lo observó fijamente. En un principio se acercó al rubio porque sabía que sería su cuñado próximamente pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era un buen tipo.

— Hhhmm —dijo poniendo el dedo índice en su barbilla como si lo estuviera razonando — sé que es tu hermano pero tu padre no habla mucho de él, empiezo a pensar que es como el famoso caballero que nos salvará ¿Cómo se llama?

Itachi no pudo evitar pensar "Si supieras" pero no era su tarea revelar nada de eso. Después de todo, Naruto no sería el único en llevarse una sorpresa.

— Se llama Sasuke y pues… lo verás más pronto de lo que te puedes imaginar. —se levantó rápidamente y se alejó, ya no quería contestar preguntas, además estaba ansioso por ver a su pequeño hermano.

— Sasuke… —repitió Naruto mirando a la nada.

**Aguas del Achlys.**

En aquel barco podías ver a varios hombres afilando sus espadas, muy ansiosos por lo que ocurriría ese día. Otros, un poco más devotos, rezaban por volver a ver la luna aquella noche. El joven rey de Camelot, por su parte, estaba sentado dentro del barco repasando las formaciones.

— ¿Nervioso, mi señor? —preguntó el hombre de cabello gris detrás de él.

— Nada de eso, Kakashi. Solo estoy repasando formaciones. Nada puede salir mal hoy.

El hombre suspiró y se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente de la gran mesa en que el joven Uchiha tenía el gran mapa abierto. Sabía que el doncel no había dormido nada, se podía saber eso al solo verlo, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Él conoció a ese joven doncel hace un año, cuando llegó a Camelot alegando ser el rey por ley y su gran parecido con el antiguo Ángel de la muerte, ex rey y ex consorte del Señor del reino de Ávalon, le daba todos los derechos sobre el trono de Camelot.

— Mi señor, alístese, vemos tierra firme —avisó el joven soldado mostrando sus afilados dientes.

— Es hora. —dijo Sasuke para tomar su espada y salir junto a sus hombres.

**Tierras de Alfheim, campo de batallas.**

Demasiadas batallas había visto ese campo, pero no tan feroces como la que se vivía ahora. Los soldados se enfrentaban con mucha valentía, se podía escuchar el filo de las espadas chocar, una y otra vez sin cansancio y el casco de los caballos que galopaban a toda velocidad, llevando a sus amos a enfrentar a sus contrincantes.

— ¡Itachi! Retrocede, las filas se han adelantado demasiado. —gritó su padre para que su hijo lo escuchara en tan ruidosa batalla.

El azabache cabalgó a toda velocidad y con su espada mató a los tres hombres que venían tras él, dispuestos a tumbarlo del caballo. Corrió hacia su formación inicial, dando gritos a sus hombres para que retrocedieran. Estaba muy molesto, no era un buen momento para retroceder, los hombres de Orochimaru tomaría partido de esto. Entonces, cuando estaba más preocupado, vio al joven Namikaze pelear. Con el mango de la espada dio en la cabeza de uno, avanzó un poco y volvió a él para darle la estocada final ¿Cuándo dejó su caballo? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Era el único luchando en tierra.

— ¡Deja tu caballo, te entorpece! —le gritó el rubio.

Itachi le hizo caso y se unió a él en batalla, nunca había peleado con alguien más, pues generalmente nadie podía aguantarle el ritmo. Corrió hacia uno de los hombres que le había tratado de acertar con una lanza, la tomó y lo golpeó con esta, haciendo que cayera al suelo, en este instante Naruto le dio el golpe final. Hicieron lo mismo con los hombres que quedaban a su alrededor. Una vez muertos todos ahí, trataron de tomar aire.

— Tsk ¡En dónde demonios está el súper soldado de tu padre! Siento que me han estafado —parecía muy molesto y cansado.

Corrieron llamando a los hombres y pidiendo que se bajaran de los caballos. Volvieron a la formación de defensa, con los escudos al frente formando una barrera.

— ¡Padre! ¡¿En dónde está?! —preguntó Itachi molesto.

El viejo rey chasqueó la lengua y siguió observando el campo, en el que solamente se veía una nube de arena, era imposible para ojos humanos diferenciar algo en esos momentos. El rey corrió hacia adelante, tratando de formar a sus caballeros. Dejar los caballos de lado parecía lo más prudente en esos momentos, los formó en varias líneas, después de esas horas de combate, no había perdido muchos soldados, pero todos ellos estaban exhaustos.

— ¡Permanezcan en sus filas! —gritó corriendo a lo largo de su ejército al igual que Tobirama que estaba muy impaciente.

Vieron al ejército enemigo correr hacia ellos, pensaron en salir a su encuentro pero vieron que a las orillas del rio Achlys llegaban más barcos. Uno tras otro quedaron en la orilla llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de los soldados de Orochimaru, que dejaron de avanzar para observar a aquella flota. Nadie salía, no daban señal de vida. Justo en el momento en que los hombres de Orochimaru avanzaron de nuevo una lluvia de flechas empezó a caer. Entonces, al levantar la cabeza, pudieron ver las banderas siendo desplegadas.

— Fortes fortuna adiuvat (la fortuna ayuda a los fuertes) —leyó Naruto en voz baja.

— Estás aquí —Madara entrecerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza su espada.

En esos momentos se dispararon de nuevo las flechas y aprovechando que los soldados estaban ocupados tratando de salvar sus vidas con los escudos, los soldados de las embarcaciones bajaron, precedidos por un hombre encapuchado que llevaba una espada cuya hoja era negra, que resaltaba sobre todas las demás.

Con gran maestría aquel hombre encapuchado corrió girando sobre sus pies, como si de la danza de la muerte se tratase, dando en el estómago del primero, en la espalda del segundo y tirando al piso de una patada al tercero para luego atravesarlo sin piedad con una lanza.

Todos los ahí presentes observaban embelesados su forma de luchar porque a pesar de que parecía una danza tan pacífica, tenía muy poca piedad para aplastar a sus adversarios, había cortado por lo menos cuatro cabezas y eso asustó a los más novatos. Sus hombres le siguieron, sin dudar ninguna vez, hasta llegar al frente del ejército de Ávalon. Al llegar hizo que sus hombres se mezclaran con los demás.

— ¡Llegas tarde! —le gritó Madara muy molesto y a punto de abalanzarse hacia él.

— ¡FORMENSE AHORA! —gritó fuerte y claro aquel encapuchado y se pudo escuchar el rugido de sus hombres, haciendo que Madara se quedara en su puesto, tan solo mirándolo. Ciertamente era difícil negarse a lo que acababa de mandar, con una orden tan clara.

Entonces todos juntos corrieron al encuentro del bando enemigo, con furia se escuchaba el acero chocar, a los caballos relinchar y a los hombres gritar. El joven rey de Asgard corrió con la espada en mano y concentrado como nunca, hacia los hombres a los cuales mató uno tras otro hasta que quedó de frente con el encapuchado. No sabía por qué pero se quedó mirándolo, como embobado por algo que no podía comprender.

— ¡Muévete, dobe! —le gritó matando al que venía de frente, al que Naruto había dejado con vida.

— ¿Dobe? ¡Eso serás tú, teme! —le gritó pero al verse ignorado y al ver que aquel hombre ya se había alejado, corrió tras él.

Aquel hombre era rápido y ciertamente su forma de matar daba miedo, aún así el joven rey avanzó y justo en el momento en que clavaría su negra espada en su víctima, la espada de Naruto le ganó la partida, quitándole la victoria.

— Hay bastantes con los cuales luchar, sirve para algo y no estorbes. Como dije, eres un dobe —dijo arrastrando las palabras para alejarse corriendo.

Naruto quedó muy molesto y se ensañó con sus enemigos, prácticamente despedazando todo lo que encontraba en su camino.

_Horas después…_

El enfrentamiento había terminado sin muchas pérdidas, se dispusieron a limpiar los campos y retirarse. Todos tomaron sus caballos, incluyendo a los recién llegados que ya no subieron a su embarcación, a excepción de unos cuantos que estaban encargados de llevarlas al campamento, los demás tomaron los caballos que habían traído, incluido el encapuchado que hasta ese momento no se mostraba.

Llegaron al campamento e inmediatamente los altos mandos entraron a la carpa principal. Parecían muy felices, no fue una batalla fácil pero era una tremenda victoria. Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa que ahí habían puesto y llenaron sus copas de vino.

— ¡Fue una excelente batalla, solo como las libradas en nuestros tiempos! —gritó feliz el Rey de Ávalon que aunque generalmente era huraño, ahora estaba demasiado contento al haber demostrado su poderío.

— Ciertamente, pero también debo admitir que no habríamos salido tan ilesos de no ser por el ejército de Camelot. Esa frase en sus banderas… la recuerdo muy bien ¿No vas a llamar a su rey? —preguntó Tobirama sabiendo de los sentimientos de Madara.

Este lo miró con rabia pero al escuchar a los demás que pedían lo mismo, no pudo negarse, así que a regañadientes lo hizo.

— Itachi, ve a buscarlo.

El moreno sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría. Se levantó y caminó hacia las tiendas de los recién llegados. Abrió la carpa y sin previo aviso entró, allí se encontró a su hermano, al que no veía hace mucho aún bajo esa capucha, que no dejaba ver su rostro.

— Te llaman —anunció para luego retirarse.

El joven doncel no dijo nada, aún tenía su espada en mano así que la envainó de nuevo y caminó tras su hermano mayor a paso lento. No lo veía desde hace un año, solo sonrió con algo de nostalgia, no podía creer que después de ese trato frío aún quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Llegaron a la carpa, Itachi entró primero pero él se tomó unos minutos, este era el momento en que tenía que mostrar frialdad. Entró a pasos ligeros y muchas felicitaciones lo recibieron, aún así no dijo nada y solo caminó hasta quedar cerca del Rey de Ávalon, a la cabeza de la mesa.

Madara lo miró de reojo, no dijo palabra alguna ni tampoco se movió ni un poco. Entonces, Tobirama, que odiaba con toda su alma a Madara se levantó y caminó hacia aquel hombre encapuchado.

— Es un honor tenerlo aquí, más de uno siente que le debemos tan grande victoria.

Sasuke iba a decir algo pero sintió unos ojos azules sobre él, era aquel hombre que tanto le había molestado en el campo de batalla. No sabía por qué pero algo se encendió dentro de él en esos instantes. Tomó fuerzas y se dijo que era su momento. Levantó los brazos de a poco y de un tirón suave se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su negro pelo algo largo y su blanca piel. Su rostro tan fino como la porcelana anunciaba su condición de doncel pero la sonrisa sínica en los labios decía que no era uno cualquiera.

— Yo no vine aquí a escuchar halagos, vine a luchar. Después de todo soy un Rey más. — Sonrió victorioso al ver la cara de ese joven de cabello rubio al notar que era un doncel — ¿me ha extrañado, padre?

Entonces todos notaron el frio ambiente y la socarrona sonrisa del joven. Este no hizo más que tomar el lugar que estaba al lado de su padre y frente a Itachi. No habló, solamente sonreír burlonamente.

Madara se levantó, como si la silla le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica y caminó a lo largo de la sala. Sasuke por su parte observó a su alrededor encontrándose con los ojos azules que lo asediaban desde que entró, entonces sonrió y movió los labios para que solo él entendiera el mensaje. "Dobe" le dijo viendo como al instante se alteraba, esto le dio algo de risa pero se guardó sus ganas y volvió su atención a su padre.

— Me sorprende ver que al fin llegó el día en que los hombres necesitan un doncel que los defienda.

— No te equivoques mocoso, no necesito que un títere que solo sirve para calentar camas me defienda.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese maldito Danzo. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, incluso a su mamá le había hablado como si fuera una prostituta. No pudo evitar enojarse y apretó con tanta fuerza la mesa y sus dedos perdieron el color.

— Hhmm no creo que nadie quiera calentar tu cama, maldito anciano. — espetó el doncel con sorna.

— Maldita puta. —le dijo Danzo levantándose listo para atacar pero Sasuke fue tan rápido que ya tenía su espada en el cuello del viejo. Los demás se levantaron tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero nada parecía calmar al joven.

— Repite eso de nuevo y te mato.

— Sigues siendo una vergüenza para tu familia. — ahí estaba esa voz de nuevo, recordándole que solo tenía un sentimiento de odio hacia él. Se volvió un poco y vio en los ojos de su padre cuánto lo odiaba.

— Eres capaz de defender al que trataba a tu esposo Hashirama como una puta, cómo puedes vivir siquiera al saber que este tipo sigue con vida.

— Ese no es tu problema. Ahora siéntate y deja de dar problemas.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, sus ojos fueron tapados por la sombra de su pelo que caía ligeramente sobre ellos. Apretó con más fuerza la espada contra el cuello del mayor y nuevamente sintió esos ojos sobre él, como si quisieran descubrir algo.

— No… —dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Madara confundido.

— Que no me sentaré ni escucharé las idioteces que dirás porque no me interesan, no mientras él esté aquí. No eres digno ni de besar los pies de madre —miró a Danzo con odio — no tengo por qué hacerte caso, no eres mi rey y hace mucho renunciaste a ser mi padre —sonrió al pasar frente a su padre y desafiarlo con la mirada.

Salió de la carpa sin decir más, simplemente se alejó de ellos y fue un poco más lejos, hacia donde estaban los caballos pastando, se sentó en un tronco viejo y solo se quedó mirando a la nada.

— Sabes que él te mataría si tuviera la oportunidad ¿Verdad?

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de su hermano, eso sonrisa que tanto tiempo anheló ver de nuevo. No pudo evitar sonreír y que una lágrima cayera por sus mejillas. Solo por esa noche dejaría de ser el rey de Camelot. Fue hacia su hermano y lo abrazó, como queriendo que todas sus tristezas se esfumaran con esa acción. Enterró su rostro en su pecho y le dijo una serie de cosas que el otro entendió a duras penas.

Esta escena fue vista por el joven rey de Asgard que sin saber por qué salió tras el doncel. Ahí estaba, parado esperando qué sabe qué.

— Parece que su hermano fue más rápido. —dijo Gaara tras él.

El rubio golpeó a su pelirrojo amigo por aparecer como si nada tras él. Pero ciertamente, no pudo alejar sus ojos de esa escena, al ver sonreír al doncel no pudo evitar que algo se encendiera en él, era hermoso, salvajemente hermoso.

— ¿Qué…? Ahora que sabes que es tu futuro esposo, no piensas en nada más que domarlo ¿verdad? —se burló para luego alejarse.

Era cierto, lo había olvidado, se suponía que él debía casarse con Sasuke. Sasuke, hasta su nombre parecía un poema. Esperen… le había dicho Dobe.

— Maldito teme, cuando seas mío no te dejaré descansar, lo juro´dattebayo. —dijo para luego alejarse con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Sasuke, trata de ahorrarte problemas ¿Quieres? —le dijo Itachi mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

— Yo no vine a ahorrarme problemas, vine a crearlos, Itachi.

— Ototo, por cierto, mañana conocerás a tu prometido. —sonrió al ver la cara de furia de Sasuke.

— ¡Prometido!

_**Flashback **_

Por última vez veía la foto en ese relicario, su madre sí que era hermosa, un joven doncel con largo cabello. Se veía muy feliz al lado de su padre Madara. Entonces… si tanto se amaban ¿Por qué su padre lo odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué si era fruto de su amor él lo rechazaba?

— Hashirama Senjü, el "Ángel de la muerte"… mi mamá —dijo el pequeño azabache quedándose dormido con el relicario entre las manos.

**Continuará… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_****Saya Christopher****_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Un joven doncel que guardaba en su corazón grandes heridas y el más grande secreto jamás antes contado. Un varón que ha heredado el trono de Asgard recientemente buscando esposo. La gran codicia de un hombre los unirá en matrimonio ¿Podrá el joven doncel y Rey de Camelot conquistar a su esposo o será una más de las batallas que tendrá que pelear en el nombre de su reino?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II**

_**Campamento del ejército aliado…**_

Había pasado un día de aquella batalla que había hecho que los reinos aliados tuvieran una esperanza. Sorprendentemente, esa misma madrugada Orochimaru enviaba un emisario para pedir una tregua hasta tiempo indefinido. Esto había causado la molestia de los monarcas y hasta ese momento no habían podido decidir nada, otorgarle un tiempo para reagrupar un ejército significaba la muerte súbita.

El rey de Ávalon estaba preocupado, caminando de un lado al otro dentro de su carpa, esperando la llegada de su primogénito Itachi porque hoy, después de muchos años, necesitaba un consejo. Cuando escuchó la intromisión de alguien, paró el paso y miró hacia la entrada, era el joven al que estaba esperando. El joven guerrero entró despacio, como si se estuviera cuidando de no caer en alguna trampa. Cuando se vio de frente a su padre se relajó un poco y avanzó con más firmeza hacia él, notando que este se encontraba extremadamente ansioso.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — se apresuró a preguntar el joven, aún de pie frente a su padre.

El rey pareció pensarlo un momento hasta que un fuerte suspiró salió de sus labios al tiempo en que él se dejaba caer en la silla más cercana.

— Por primera vez creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están, podemos perseguir a Orochimaru pero no hay que engañarse, nosotros no estamos mejor que él; también hemos tenido muchas bajas.

— Padre… llama a Sasuke, él… —el joven calló cuando escuchó el fuerte golpe que su padre dio a la mesa que se encontraba junto a él con su espada.

— No voy a pedir consejos de un maldito niño que no sabe hacer nada. Así que olvídate de eso.

Itachi simplemente calló, sabía que era inútil tratar de razonar con su padre y hacerle ver que aunque lo odiara con toda su alma, el joven doncel y rey de Camelot era tal vez la persona más lista de esos campos. Ya muchos problemas habían enfrentado los dos, padre e hijo, como para echar más leña al fuego. Simplemente resopló y tomó asiento junto a su progenitor.

— El señor Namikaze… espero que tu hermano sepa complacerlo y que le dé un heredero pronto porque en el futuro será un aliado importante ¿Le has hablado de él?

— Sabe que tiene un prometido pero no sabe quién es… dejemos que se conozcan solos.

— Itachi… no quiero que Sasuke vuelva a pensar en ese hombre, hay que hacer que se case con Namikaze pronto… tu hermano es capaz de…

— No lo hará, ese hombre tocó su orgullo. No creo que sea tan fácil para él perdonar algo así. Además, ese hombre está casado. — Itachi se levantó y dirigiéndose hacia afuera volvió la mirada hacia su padre— Sasuke… él es demasiado listo como para caer dos veces en las mismas manos —dijo para luego desaparecer detrás de la carpa.

— Eso espero…

**Campamento de los reinos aliados.**

_Día siguiente a la batalla…_

Desde muy temprano se escuchaba el acero chocar y a los soldados gritar y reír ¿Por qué reían? Se preguntaba mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al pequeño lavado que tenía a su disposición. Llevaba una noche ahí y ya se le hacía insoportable estar rodeado de tantos hombres que se creían unas bestias, riendo cuando en realidad querían llorar, cuando en realidad estaban aterrados.

Tomó la toalla que su joven amigo le daba. Con mucho cuidado secó su rostro y luego su pelo. Simplemente pasó los brazos por su ropa, al tiempo en que pasaba las piernas por los pantalones. Deidara prendió los botones de su camisa desde atrás, mientras Sai le cepillaba el pelo, más jugueteando con él que arreglándolo.

— Ya les dije que no es necesario que me vistan. No me gusta que lo hagan. Además, deberían estarse alistando para el nuevo día —dijo el joven rey tomando su espada y saliendo seguido por sus dos amigos a los que los demás llamaban guardianes.

— No debería molestarse, su majestad. —rió Deidara al ver la fiera mirada que le lanzaba el azabache. — Es divertido molestarte, Sasuke. Por cierto, dicen que pactaron la paz con Orochimaru, aunque creo que es provisoria.

El joven azabache se detuvo en seco haciendo que los dos donceles chocaran con él. Ambos lo observaron detenidamente, tenía las manos cerrados con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

- Sasuke... -dijo Deidara al ver que el joven miraba fijamente al suelo.

Eso... Había venido, había olvidado que su padre no quería verlo solo por matar a Orochimaru de una vez por todas, entonces ¿Todo su esfuerzo había sido por nada? Debían estar de broma...

El joven doncel avanzó con furiosos pasos empujando a todo aquel que estuviera delante de él, su fiera mirada hacía que los hombre instintivamente se apartaron, por el temor de ser arrasados por el fuego que esos ojos expedían, una mirada llena de odio, capaz de abrasar al más fuero guerrero.

—Sasuke... —dijo con miedo Sai corriendo detrás de él.

El joven doncel avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta llegar a un grupo de hombre reunidos alrededor de una gran fogata. "Malditos reyes" pensó, ahí estaban tomando y fumando, riendo como si con cada minuto que pasaba no se perdiera una vida en el mundo a manos de la maldita serpiente, por eso los odiaba, porque no pensaban en nadie más que en ellos. Vio a Itachi entre ellos y sus latidos empezaron a ser más frenéticos, se mordió la lengua porque por primera vez quiso matar a su hermano, verlo ahí... riendo con aquellos hombres ¿Se había convertido en alguien tan vacio como ellos?

Al verlo llegar muchos se levantaron pero al ver que no miraba a nadie más que a su hermano y al notar que estaba furioso simplemente se hicieron a un lado. Llegó a su hermano y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, lo hizo tan fuerte que pudo hacer que se pusiera de pie en un instante y su rostro estaba tan cerca que Itachi claramente podía escuchar el crispar de sus dientes.

— ¿Lo dejarán escapar? Dime Itachi ¿Vine para ver cómo esa serpiente ponzoñosa se me escapa de las manos nuevamente?- soltó a su hermano haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se volvió a mirar a los demás reyes que lo observaban sorprendidos. Entonces nuevamente chocó con los inquisidores ojos del día anterior. Esta vez esos ojos... Mostraban un brillo especial.

— ¡¿De qué se ríen?! ¿Hay una razón para hacerlo? ¿Han ganado la guerra? ¿Han protegido a su pueblo? No lo han hecho porque ustedes no piensan en nadie más que ustedes mismos. Por eso están tan contentos de que se llegara al absurdo acuerdo de dejar escapar a esa rata. Eso... no los hace a ustedes tan diferentes a él.

Los reyes no se mostraron tan calmados, lo miraban con rabia, después de todo era la primera vez que un doncel les alzaba la voz y probablemente eso en sus países mereciera un castigo severo. Lastimosamente para ellos, en Camelot las cosas eran muy distintas.

— Fue tu padre, mocoso, quien dio la orden. De todas formas, no tenemos por qué escucharte.

Ahí estaba de nuevo Danzo haciendo que perdiera el control. Quiso responderle pero calló al verse nuevamente en esos ojos del color del cielo. Maldito rubio mirón, estaba realmente enfurecido y quería golpear a quien sea, especialmente a aquel joven que parecía tan ajeno a la situación como todos aquellos viejos.

— No todos, mi Señor, estaban de acuerdo en dejarlo ir pero como usted seguramente comprenderá, las personas de aquí no escuchan a nadie que no tenga más de cien años.

Ese rubio... ¿De verdad dijo eso en frente de todos esos reyes? Esa fue la osadía más grande que había presenciado en su vida, se había ganado la mirada de odio de todos los ahí presentes, especialmente de Danzo.

— Naruto... —Gaara trataba de calmar a su amigo pero sabía que no funcionaría, había encontrado justo lo que necesitaba, un espíritu tan libre y problemático como el suyo.

— Aunque no me guste, deberemos dejarlo aquí, así lo han dicho ellos aunque no me convenza ni tampoco a ellos mismos las causas por las cuales lo están haciendo.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Esa explicación había hecho que enfriara un poco la cabeza, no por las razones que le había dado, sino por la voz con la que le había contestado aquel hombre… no había sido desafiante ni falta de delicadeza, después de todo y aunque hubiera peleado mil batallas él seguía siendo un doncel.

— Sasuke, sé que estás molesto pero no hay nada que podamos hacer… incluso padre ha estado muy molesto. Todos sabemos que darle tiempo a Orochimaru es algo grave pero no hay nada que podamos hacer; hay demasiados heridos y tal vez si no hubieras llegado hubiéramos perdido a más hombres. Sé que tienes tus razones para estar molesto pero no puedo hacer nada más… ninguno puede.

El azabache se quedó mirando a las carpas en donde los heridos fueron enviados, constantemente se escuchaban llantos, altos ayes que partían el alma. Tal vez tantas batallas le habían robado su lado humano y ahora solo pensaba en matar.

Se quedó ensimismado y caminó a paso lento, alejándose de los reyes que habían quedado en silencio observando intercaladamente a ambos hermanos.

— Sasuke… —llamó Itachi viendo cómo se paraba a escucharlo— volveremos a Ávalon todos nosotros, ahí se armará un campamento y nos reabasteceremos pero hay un problema, no hay suficientes barcos y si pedimos que sean enviados hasta aquí perderemos más tiempo ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir?

Volver a casa… ¿Esa era su casa? ¿Cómo podía serlo si no recordaba de ella más que el olor del moho y del hierro oxidado de las rejas que lo mantenían recluso, si solamente recordaba la oscuridad que envolvía sus ojos como si tuviera una tela atada al rostro… Su casa… su casa… esa no era su casa.

— La embarcación está al otro lado del río Achlys así que tardarán hasta el medio día en llegar. Yo me encargaré… Izuna… ¿Él estará ahí? —preguntó al fin en un susurro.

Itachi lo comprendió, comprendió que su pequeño hermano no quería ni podía llamar a Ávalon su pueblo y que la casa que él recordaba no era la misma casa que recordaba Sasuke. Comprendía perfectamente por qué preguntaba por Izuna.

— Sí Sasuke… Izuna estará ahí y tú te quedarás con él y conmigo… el gran castillo de Ávalon… no lo volverás a pisar.

Se giró a ver al hombre que era el célebre dueño de tan varonil voz, su tío Tobirama. Claro que no lo dejaría solo en un lugar al que solo en sus peores pesadillas soñó volver. Simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a sus carpas.

_Horas después…_

Todos estaban a bordo al fin de las embarcaciones y en menos de dos horas estaban tan cerca de Ávalon que casi podían oler las hierbas de sus extensos campos. Naruto así lo pensaba, sentado a babor y con el viento azotándole la cara pero había algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar… en ese doncel y en la última sonrisa que había mostrado antes de desaparecer detrás de las carpas de nuevo, había agitado ligeramente a su corazón. Dejó escapar de nuevo un suspiro y se acarició las hebras doradas una vez más.

— Qué te pasa, Romeo. —dijo Gaara apareciendo detrás de él — ¿Pensando en el doncel de nuevo? Yo tendría cuidado con él, no parece cualquier doncel.

— Eso es exactamente lo que lo hace especial. Hay algo en lo que no he dejado de pensar. Él parecía muy interesado en atrapar a Orochimaru ¿No crees?

— Sí, cada vez que habla de él tengo la impresión de que quiere agarrarlo del cuello.

En esos momentos vio como Sasuke salía de la cabina del barco dejando que sus cabellos danzaran con el viento. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se pasearan por su esbelta figura y que sus ojos terminaran en sus labios.

— Naruto…

Al no recibir contestación, Gaara siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amigo encontrándose con aquel doncel que parecía no haber notado aún su presencia. Simplemente resopló y fue hacía otro lado, dejando a su amigo a merced de las fieras.

Sasuke vio a Gaara alejarse, desvió la mirada hacia donde originalmente este estaba y se encontró con el rubio de antes, que lo asechaba con la mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto ves, dobe? —dijo acercándose lenta y sensualmente.

Eso bastó para que Naruto despertara. No sabía qué hacer, se paró y se tomó de las pequeñas escaleras que estaban cercanas a él, qué tan poderosa podía ser la belleza de un doncel… al parecer tan grande como para hacer que se le doblaran las rodillas.

— Yo… —balbuceó.

— ¿No puedes hablar, dobe? —dijo Sasuke tan cerca de su cara que casi podía sentir como sus alientos chocaban.

Naruto lo miró fijamente a los ojos para luego bajar a su perfecta nariz y terminar en sus rojos labios, casi podía jurar que se estaba acercando ligeramente a ellos.

— No vuelvas a decirme dobe, teme. —dijo al fin aún con los ojos clavados en los labios del doncel.

— Creí que te gustaba que te dijera así, después de todo no has cambiado de expresión desde que empezaste a mirarme la boca. —dijo para luego reír y alejarse.

Naruto esperó que se alejara del todo y se maldijo a viva voz por como cinco minutos mesándose los cabellos.

**Reino de Ávalon. Castillo de los campos Elíseos.**

Habían llegado esa mañana y habían desembarcado enseguida. Sasuke no esperó y fue directo a casa de su tío Izuna. No quería ocupar más su mente en cosas innecesarios y por sobre todo no quería ver ese castillo más. Cuando encontró a su tío Izuna simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de haber recuperado algo tan grande y precioso como su propio corazón. Tobirama había llegado minutos después pero al verlos charlar decidió dejarlos solos e ir a asearse. Así pasaron toda la tarde, hablando de cosas sin importancia, después de todo, Sasuke aún esquivaba aquellas conversaciones del pasado, un pasado que no quería recordar.

— Sasuke, elige tu mejor vestido. —dijo al fin Izuna.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo sin entender.

Izuna se levantó de la cama y fue hasta un pequeño cofre que abrió con mucha delicadeza. Tomó un sobre y se lo dio a su sobrino, quien paseaba los ojos del sobre a su tío y de su tío al sobre.

— Sé que te han dicho que ya eres rey pero… Sasuke eso no es del todo así.

— ¿C-Cómo? —dijo poniéndose rígido y sentándose bien en la cama con el sobre en manos.

— No está concretado aún y podrían alegarse cosas en tu contra si no haces lo que voy a decirte. Sé que has cumplido los 19 años y que tu madre estipuló que a esta edad serías coronado y que debías ser capaz de llevar adelante a todo un reino.

— ¡Y lo he cumplido! —espetó Sasuke con algo de desesperación.

— Lo sé, pero hay algo más que no ha sido estipulado por tu madre, sino por tu abuelo… Debes casarte. —dijo al fin.

— C-Casarme… eso no es necesario. Yo no necesito a un hombre para…

— Ya lo sé, Sasuke. Lastimosamente esto no fue un requisito puesto por Hashirama sino por el señor Senju. Hemos tratado de arreglarlo Tobirama y yo pero es imposible. Lo hemos estado escondiendo de Madara, no lo sabe aún pero debes casarte lo antes posible. Entonces le dijimos que queríamos reforzar relaciones con Asgard.

— ¿Asgard? —preguntó aún confundido.

— Sí, tu prometido es el rey de Asgard. Sasuke, él no es un mal muchacho y es hijo de una amiga mía. Sé que no quieres pero debes hablar con él. Naruto también tiene que casarse, su padre le ha puesto un ultimátum ¿Lo entiendes? Debes ser fuerte porque ahora mismo te presentarán a tu prometido.

Sasuke no respondió. Se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Ahí se quedó un rato, mirando al suelo detenidamente. Luego de un momento tomó un vestido y se lavó cuidadosamente. Él no dejaría que su padre nuevamente le quitara todas las oportunidades de las manos, qué tanto podía perder… seguramente se trataba de algún vejete, simplemente se casaría y después de algunos años sería libre de nuevo cuando este muriera. Aún así… el estómago le daba vueltas.

Se miró al espejo completamente vestido. Llevaba un vestido que resaltaba su piel blanca y hacía una perfecta combinación con su pelo negro.

— ¿No podías elegir otro color que no fuera negro? No es un funeral, Sasuke —dijo Izuna apoyado al marco de la puerta.

— No. —espetó Sasuke saliendo del cuarto.

**Jardines Elíseos.**

Simplemente llegó y se mezcló con los demás en ese jardín. Todo olía a jazmines y al más fino vino, era una sorpresa que eso solamente aumentara sus ganas de vomitar. Caminó un poco más hasta encontrarse con Itachi. Nuevamente estaba con un grupo de hombres que él no conocía y a quienes no quería conocer. Este al verlo se disculpó y caminó rápidamente hacia él.

— ¿Te lo dijeron? —preguntó alcanzando a Sasuke que se acercaba a una de las mesas para servirse bastante vino en una copa.

— Sí. —dijo con rabia vaciando el contenido en su boca en solo unos segundos.

— Un doncel no toma así. —reprendió Itachi viendo a su hermano azotar la copa en la mesa con vehemencia.

— Un doncel no hace muchas cosas según los hombres, Itachi. No me hagas empezar. —dijo para mirar hacia otro lado.

— Él es un buen hombre. —trató de reconfortarlo. —Oh, mira, allá está. Lo llamaré y los presentaré de una vez por todas.

Sasuke miró sin mucho interés pero casi se atraganta cuando sus ojos chocan de nuevo con ese azul que venía viendo desde hace dos días. Su futuro esposo… era ese dobe o el viejo regordete que le estaba tocando el trasero a cada doncel que pasaba a su lado y que venía con el rubio.

— Dime que es el rubio. —susurró con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Itachi sin entender una sola palabra de lo que dijo su hermano.

— Nada —dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Simplemente se paró tan erguido y gallardo como pudo. Sabía que tenía una elegancia muy natural y que los hombres por lo general lo miraban embobados cada vez que así lo quería pero ahora mismo no se sentía tan seguro, podía jurar que le estaba dando un infarto.

— Naruto. —Saludó Itachi mientras estrechaba la mano del recién llegado.

— ¿Han sanado tus heridas? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco se apartó de Itachi y fijó sus ojos en ese doncel, el pequeño doncel que le había llamado dobe por lo menos doscientas veces en esos dos días. Iba a decirle "Teme" pero se perdió en su angelical rostro y en sus devastadoras curvas resaltadas sutilmente con ese vestido negro.

— Naruto, te presento a Sasuke. Sasuke… él es Naruto, tu futuro esposo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observándolo y sin saber por qué su mano se lanzó delicadamente al encuentro de las de aquel hombre que la tomó y besó sin apartar los ojos de él.

— Sasuke… —escuchó de pronto detrás de él.

Se giró aún siendo tomado de la mano por Naruto y se encontró con alguien con quien no creía encontrarse nunca más. Su corazón empezó a bombear más fuerte y no pudo evitar retroceder hasta chocar con el pecho del joven Namikaze. En ese momento se paró pero siguió mirando hacia el recién llegado y hacia su acompañante.

— M-Menma. —dijo al fin pero notó que la respiración del rey de Asgard se aceleró también y que por alguna razón tomó su mano con más fuerza.

— Sakura-chan. —dijo al fin.

Todo en la cabeza de Sasuke daba vueltas. Sakura… era cierto… Menma, el que había roto su corazón… ese Menma se había casado hace un mes y se había casado con una Sakura, esa Sakura. Pero… ¿Naruto la conocía? Podía sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón en su espalda. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió a los ojos de Naruto que estaban tan abiertos y estaban tan brillantes… ¿Estaba tan sorprendido como él? Podía jurar que se veía de la misma forma.

Hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por retomar la compostura y se irguió como nunca. Tomó todo su orgullo y se construyó la coraza más fuerte que pudo.

— Es una sorpresa verte. —dijo al fin con un tono tan seco y carente de sentimientos que hizo que Naruto despertara de su ensimismamiento— escuché que te has casado. Debo suponer que es tu esposa… Un gusto conocerla— dijo estirando la mano y tomando la de la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

No pudo evitar sonreír porque veía a Menma con una mirada tan débil que casi le causa ganas de matarlo a golpes. Quería herirlo y quería que viera que ya no le importaba nada, que no le afectaba verle casado. Se volvió levemente hacia Naruto y le habló despacio, mientras Itachi saludaba.

— Creo que tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que creíamos… —vio que Naruto le miraba fijamente a los ojos y asentía con la cabeza aún con ese brillo en los ojos— por primera vez le seguiré la corriente a un hombre… así que piensa bien en lo que harás porque te respaldaré porque así me conviene.

Naruto dejó de mirarlo y tomó su mano con más fuerza a la vez que se acercaba a la pareja, arrastrando a Sasuke con él. Sasuke simplemente lo observó sin entender qué hacía pero al ver a Menma observarlos tan atento sonrió y siguió adelante.

— Sakura-chan, ha pasado tiempo. No los he visto desde su boda. Les doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Quiero presentarte a Sasuke, mi prometido. —dijo con una gallarda sonrisa, tomándolo con mucha delicadeza de la cintura.

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


	4. Chapter 4

"_Un joven doncel que guardaba en su corazón grandes heridas y el más grande secreto jamás antes contado. Un varón que ha heredado el trono de Asgard recientemente buscando esposo. La gran codicia de un hombre los unirá en matrimonio ¿Podrá el joven doncel y Rey de Camelot conquistar a su esposo o será una más de las batallas que tendrá que pelear en el nombre de su reino?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**III**

Se podía ver el ambiente tenso entre los ahí presentes e Itachi pudo notarlo apenas vio sonriendo a Sasuke. Tomó entonces la decisión de dejar solos a aquellos que tan fieramente se miraban.

Menma miraba alternadamente a Naruto y a Sasuke, buscando algún indicio de que aquella noticia no fuera más que un engaño.

— ¿H-hace cuánto se conocen? —preguntó al fin Menma, con un tono de voz tan ahogado que Sasuke casi sonríe por el placer tan inmenso que esto le causó. No pudo dejar de notar, sin embargo, que Sakura no dejaba de observar a Naruto, es más, parecía molesta aunque, claro está, trataban de disimular con mucha dificultad.

Se dijo entonces que haría una locura para cerrar la fantástica noticia. Se puso de puntillas de pie y con algo de esfuerzo depositó sus labios en las mejillas del joven Namikaze. Este giró suavemente el rostro encontrándose muy cerca de aquel doncel. Se sonrieron con mucha gracia mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

— Voy a buscar a mi tío Izuna. Te dejo con ellos. —dijo para luego desaparecer.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Menma lo seguía con la mirada así trató de perderse entre la gente.

— Disculpen, quiero aprovechar también para buscar a alguien. —anunció el azabache para desaparecer entre el gentío.

Naruto simplemente asintió pero apenas el hombre había desaparecido se dispuso a hacer lo mismo pero un débil agarre en su muñeca se lo impidió.

— Señora, no es correcto que una mujer casada toque a otro hombre que no sea su esposo.

— Te he tocado tantas veces que siento que conozco tu cuerpo mejor que el mío.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente se mordió el labio inferior con todas sus fuerzas y se alejó de ella. Lo recordaba perfectamente, la sensación de tenerla bajo su cuerpo... pero eso no era lo único que recordaba, recordaba aún mejor que lo había rechazado para casarse con otro.

— ¿De verdad estás enamorado de él? Vas a casarte porque tienes que hacerlo, no me mientas. En todo caso... te parece atractivo. —sentenció bajando la mirada.

— No voy a negar —empezó queriendo con toda su alma herirla— que deseo a ese doncel como no he deseado jamás pero hay más que eso, a él de verdad le importa lo que les suceda a las demás personas. Me caso con él porque sospecho que voy a disfrutar de su compañía. — dijo para luego alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sasuke se movió tan rápido que pronto pudo ver cómo la cantidad de gente a su alrededor se iba volviendo cada vez menor. Caminó sin importar que las personas parecieran tener un gran interés en él, solo quería alejarse de ahí, sentía que su corazón saldría por su boca en cualquier minuto. Se suponía que había superado aquel sentimiento hacia Menma, que lo había enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente y que de ahí no debía salir jamás... pero verlo de nuevo después de enterarse de que se había casado lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Caminó por fin a paso más calmado hacia los jardines traseros. Se podía ver un hermoso laberinto de los más finos arbustos, no esperaba menos derroche de dinero de su madrastra. Simplemente tomó asiento en un banco de sólido roble posado debajo de una hermosa terraza de fino material y respiró lentamente.

— Sasuke...

Al mirar hacia adelante vio al hombre a que menos deseaba ver, estaba casi falto de aliento y se pasaba nerviosamente la mano por los negros cabellos.

— ¿No debería estar gozando de la fiesta con su esposa? —increpó con frialdad.

— ¿No deberías estar tú con tu flamante prometido?

Sasuke simplemente suspiró para luego levantarse y tratar de seguir el camino contrario, pero el agarre en su antebrazo se lo impidió.

— Nadie ha anunciado nada aún, así que creo que esto todavía no está confirmado. Eso quiere decir...

— Eso no quiere decir nada ¿qué crees que hago aquí? No seas iluso, todo esto es para anunciar mi futura boda. —replicó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿De verdad quieres casarte con él? Sé que no eres el mismo de antes y que si no quieres no lo harás... Tú ¿quieres hacerlo? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Sasuke se volvió entonces hacía su antiguo amor, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y dibujó una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

— Es obvio que no lo haría si no quisiera hacerlo, pero creo que demasiadas cosas me han dicho que lo haga. Sabes una cosa... creo que no me arrepentiré. —dijo para luego alejarse caminando rápidamente hacia los demás invitados.

Caminó tan rápido que casi ni se dio cuenta cuando estuvo en medio de la gran clase alta. Cómo es que parecían tan indiferentes cuando todos los días se desarrollaba una nueva batalla en campos lejanos. Casi le daba asco ver a esas señoras sonreír gustosas, mientras sus labiales pintaban las copas de vinos del juvenil color de una vida sin preocupaciones que fueran más allá de la ropa que se pondrían o de con quién casar a sus hijas. Era como un círculo vicioso, veía a esas pequeñas damitas, tan coquetas como sus madres, buscando por doquier un rico terratenientes que las tuviera viviendo como unas reinas a cambio de calentar sus camas. Casi le daban ganas de vomitar, pero como culparlas... así como ellas solo habían conocido ese mundo tan ajeno al dolor y la necesidad, él solo había conocido el mundo de las privaciones, aún siendo hijo de un Rey.

Caminó unos pasos más para verse presa de los odiosos ojos que lo estudiaron durante toda su niñez y adolescencia, ahí estaba esa fastidiosa mujer con esa espeluznante sonrisa. Aquella mujer llegó a su vida cuando tenía siete años y se dedicó a hacer trizas sus esperanzas de un mínimo de amor y atención de su padre... Mikoto Uchiha... ahora ya no era solo la amante de su padre, había tenía un bebé recientemente, eso lo convertía a él en hermano ¿verdad? Ahí tenía a esa pobre criatura, diciéndoles a todos los invitados que era el sucesor legítimo de Madara. Maldita mujerzuela, no se comparaba en nada a su madre.

—Es molesto verla... pero nuestro pequeño hermano no tiene la culpa. Aún no lo has visto ¿verdad? —dijo Itachi tomando una copa, siguiendo con la mirada a su madrastra.

—No... Dudo mucho que ella permita un acercamiento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pero Itachi de verdad quería decir una cosa. De verdad pensó que Sasuke se mostraría sumamente herido al ver a Menma ahí, para su sorpresa él y Namikaze habían actuado de forma muy natural, pero aún se preguntaba el por qué.

— Sasuke... ¿Has aceptado el compromiso?

El susodicho paseó la vista entre las personas buscándolo. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, su cabello rubio era inconfundible, así como los ojos azules que ahora lo estaban estudiando pensativamente.

— Necesito saber que él y yo tenemos algo en común... —dijo para luego ir al encuentro del joven rey de Asgard.

En unos segundos estuvo a su lado y en otro más posó suavemente su mano en el brazo del joven caballero. Este se volvió de inmediato y lo miró tan profundamente a los ojos que Sasuke se sintió desnudo ante él.

— Quiero hablarlo. —declaró el doncel en voz baja y muy cerca de él.

Justo en el momento en que Namikaze se disponía a contestar se escuchó el sonido de un suave golpecito al cristal de una copa, buscando llamar la atención de los presentes. Todos se volvieron hacia la mesa principal en donde se podía ver al rey de Ávalon sosteniendo la copa en alto.

— Queridos amigos —dijo con una voz muy potente— me agrada tenerlos aquí a pesar de estos tiempos de penurias, quiero compartir con ustedes una noticia que espero traiga muchas bendiciones de las manos de los jóvenes protagonistas. Me complace anunciar el compromiso de Namikaze, rey de Asgard, con mi joven hijo Sasuke, rey de Camelot. Me complace afirmar que este matrimonio traerá muchos beneficios, especialmente a nuestros ejércitos. Por la unión... —dijo levantando su copa aún más.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y las miradas curiosas se volvieron hacia los jóvenes. Sasuke se sentía apenado, no le gustaba ser el centro de esas miradas pero su orgulloso carácter le hizo mantener la cabeza en alto en todo momento, sin despegarse ningún instante de su prometido. Naruto pasó suavemente su mano sobre la del doncel para tomar su copa y subirla bien alto, ganándose vítores de los hombres, que decían cosas como "tendrás un doncel así en tu cama, ya quisiera ser tú" pero ante la fiera mirada de Sasuke todos callaron.

Para la suerte del joven doncel, pronto las copas se les subieron a la cabeza a los invitados y pronto la razón de la celebración se había perdido en sus mentes para dar lugar solo al deseo de la diversión y del goce con el sexo opuesto. Ahí estaban las jóvenes buscando el mejor postor y ahí estaban los viejos ofreciendo sus fortunas a aquellas señoritas. El joven doncel ya no lo resistía más, así que hizo lo que debía hacer... fue hacia el joven Namikaze y con un movimiento extremadamente sutil le dejó un papel en la mano para luego desaparecer.

El rey de Asgard se alejó de todos y fue hacia los jardines, pensando que tal vez ahí lo encontraría, pero al no ser así tomó el papel, lo desdobló y lo leyó en voz baja: _Necesito hablarle pero no aquí. Venga al castillo más próximo a esta propiedad a medianoche... lo estaré esperando. _En esos momentos eran las 11:30 así que llegaría temprano. No podía negarlo, la cercanía de ese doncel le gustaba y no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que sentía esa clase de atracción, pero también sabía que ese no era un doncel cualquiera ¿Debía tener cuidado entonces?

Dejó de pensarlo tanto y se dirigió al encuentro con el joven Uchiha, no sabía por qué pero suponía que sería interesante.

_**Castillo Senjü.**_

Estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué... caminaba de un extremo al otro de la habitación. Nadie sabría de su encuentro, todos aún estaban en la dichosa fiesta, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino otra cosa... qué diría.

Miró por la ventana una vez más y vio una sombra moverse con mucha sutileza entre las sombras. Se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos, que aún detrás del cristal de la ventana lograban clavarse en él. Caminó hacia la puerta lentamente, como si desconfiara de sí mismo, tiró de ella con una delicadeza que no se conocía e indirectamente invitó a su acompañante a pasar. Este entró en la habitación sin dejar de observarlo, se paró en el umbral viendo cómo el doncel cerraba la puerta pausadamente, para luego mirarse... casi perdiéndose en su mente.

Sasuke apartó la mirada y caminó pasando tan cerca de él que el filo de su aliento rozó su nuca. Su idea era esa al principio, tratar de seducirlo para que hiciera lo que quisiera, esa idea ya no parecía tan convincente de repente. Siguió hasta una mesa en frente de la chimenea. El fuego hizo que al instante sus mejillas enrojecieran. Alargó el brazo y le ofreció a Naruto la silla más próxima a ella.

El joven caminó hasta él y tomó asiento. Aún así, Sasuke se mantuvo de pie y con la mirada clavada en el rubio. Se acercó a él y se sentó ligeramente sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo al joven Rey por la cercanía.

—Quiero casarme con usted. —declaró sin rodeos el doncel.

A Naruto le costó un tiempo procesar la información, incrédulo se puso de pie y se acercó al doncel, esta no era una conversación cualquiera.

—Dime tus razones. —dijo.

— Prométeme que no me traicionarás y saldrás beneficiado también. Esa mujer, Sakura... tenía algo con ella ¿no es así?

Qué tan suspicaz podía ser un doncel, se preguntó. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la astucia de ese joven.

— Dígame una palabra que me haga confiar en usted. —replicó aún sin contestar concretamente.

— Le quiero proponer un trato. —Sasuke se alejó como un felino, acercándose al fuego de la chimenea que rápidamente alumbró sus finas facciones. Miró a Namikaze sin una pizca de dudas. — quiero que se case conmigo porque sé que usted y yo tenemos mucho en común. Si me jura que lo hará, que no se echará para atrás y que no me traicionará, le juro que estaré a su lado en todo momento ¿No quiere tener mi apoyo? Debe casarse... lo sé, igual que yo usted está por perder todo por lo que ha peleado. Vamos, dobe... —dijo sin ser consciente del apodo que había usado. — ¿está dispuesto a casarse con una mujer tan superficial que solo sepa hablarle de telas finas y no comprenda nada de la vida? Usted al igual que yo ha perdido la persona con quien tal vez hubiese querido casarse.

Naruto lo escuchó todo detenidamente y en el instante supo que ese doncel había descubierto que él estuvo enamorado de Sakura y no solo eso, que debía casarse urgentemente. Al menos el joven estaba en las mismas. Tal vez estaba cometiendo una estupidez, pero al instante pensó que cuanto el doncel decía había pasado una y otra vez por su mente... además ese doncel era extremadamente interesante.

— ¿Qué quiere? —preguntó por fin para luego ver sonreír a Sasuke.

— Yo solo quiero convertirme en Rey permanente de Camelot... Además quiero otra cosa... Venganza.

— ¿Venganza? ¿Contra quién? —preguntó interesado.

—Orochimaru... destruirlo es más que una causa noble para mí, si acepta no solo logrará ser Rey, tendrá el apoyo de mi ejército en esta guerra y Sakura... ella no solo se ha reído de usted, Menma se iba a casar conmigo... pero me dejó por ella, así que supongo que usted y yo tenemos más en común de lo que creíamos.

Naruto se mantenía con una sonrisa en los labios pero aún así no sabía si confiar. Algo le decía que podía confiar, que sería beneficioso tener al doncel de su lado, pero por otra parte aún temía.

— Necesito creerle... ¿deberemos vivir como esposos? —preguntó con un tinte de lujuria en la voz.

Sasuke se heló ante la pregunta pero nuevamente la rasposa voz de ese hombre vino a su mente, al igual que sus sentimientos hecho trizas ante la traición y ante esos años encerrado en una torre tan fría como su actual corazón... qué podría perder, después de todo los sentimientos de amor lo habían abandonado hace un año.

— Seré tu esposo en regla si así lo quiere, pero usted y yo seremos tan inseparables como el cerebro y el cuerpo. Mis asuntos serán los suyos y los suyos los míos, hasta que logremos lo que queremos. Luego puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida y yo con la mía, siempre y cuando sigamos siendo fieles al acuerdo original.

Naruto sonrió y supo que en ese momento lo único en lo que estaba pensando frenéticamente era en aceptar. Estrechó la mano del doncel con una mirada tan determinante que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke pegara un salto.

—Acepto. —contestó cerrando el trato al fin.

_**Continuará...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


End file.
